Justice League: Guardian Angels
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: Green Arrow, Vigilante and Shining Knight are tasked with protecting three supermodels from the threat of a stalker. How will these three respected heroes deal with three gorgeous supermodels and the threat of a stalker? read and find out! Rated T for now.


Justice League: Guardian Angels chapter 1

Summary: the Justice League is called on by global lingerie giant Victoria's Secret to protect their models after a threatening letter from an obsessed stalker is revealed and the Justice League then send Green Arrow, the Vigilante and the Shining Knight to protect the models from harm. How will a left wing bow and arrow wielding emerald archer, a Texan gun slinging cowboy and a British sword wielding knight deal with the threat of a stalker and the attentions of some of the most beautiful women on the planet?

 **A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to this little original Justice League Unlimited story of mine. Well it's not entirely original, I was actually inspired by an episode of Hawaii Five-0 where Detective Danny Williams protects some Victoria's Secret models from a stalker and I thought the idea would be good for a Justice League story where three members of the Justice League are tasked with protecting some Victoria's Secret models from a stalker and have to deal with the threat of a stalker as well the attentions of some of the most beautiful women on the planet.**

 **Now as for which three JLU members I am using to protect said models, I didn't want it to be anyone immediately recognisable like Batman, Superman, or Flash, so instead I'm using three very little used/known heroes Green Arrow, Shining Knight and Vigilante.**

 **The reason I chose them is because they get so little attention and in the cartoon they were never intended as anything more than red shirt characters to fill the background but in their major appearances, they sparkled when they took centre stage. Plus it would be funny to see the three of them having to deal with a group of supermodels who would no doubt attempt to flirt with them; if any of you watched JLU then you'll know that Vigilante would no doubt enjoy the attention whereas Shining Knight would try to be a respectful and honourable man towards the models and Green Arrow would worry more about what his girlfriend Black Canary would do to him if she found he was hanging out with a bunch of models.**

 **But I'm sure you're all getting annoyed with me talking and prattling on and on, so let's get this show on the road!**

…

 _Now we begin_

…

Aboard the Watchtower in the Monitor Room, three members of the Justice League were doing their monitor duty; it was a task no-one in the League really enjoyed saved for a few but it had to be done and the three heroes doing monitor duty for the day were Green Arrow, Vigilante and the Shining Knight, or Oliver 'Ollie' Queen, Greg Saunders and Sir Justin of Camelot respectively.

Oliver was filing mission logs and reports, Greg was watching the monitors and alerting any on duty Justice League members of any crimes in progress and Justin was currently reading a book on what most thought to be the true tale of King Arthur and his knights of the round table.

"Goddang! This is so darn borin'!" Greg complained in his drawling Texan accent "There's gotta be something we can do apart from monitor duty!" he said vehemently.

"Patience, Vigilante" Justin replied calmly "Someone has to do Monitor duty today and the three of us are the only ones not on active duty" he explained patiently.

Greg grumbled but didn't say anything which made Oliver grin quietly to himself. Then the elevator door opened and walking through was Michael Holt AKA Mister Terrific "How's it hanging fellas?" Mister Terrific asked as he walked in with a cup of coffee in his hand and a newspaper under one arm.

"We're darn bored is what's hangin'!" Greg replied "Are you sure there's nothing us three can't do?" he asked Mister Terrific with faint hope lacing his voice.

"Well I could easily take over monitor duty from you three" Michael replied which made Greg perk up a little "But there's no missions that need you three right now" he said shooting down Vigilante's hopes.

"Aw c'mon! There's gotta be something we can do!" Greg pleaded.

"I am in agreement with Vigilante" Justin said "This is rather tedious though I do not wish to complain" he added.

"They're right you know" Oliver said to Michael "There's gotta be something us three can do around here" he added "Like cleaning the Javelins?" he suggested.

Michael thought about it for a moment before replying "Well there is one mission…" he began "I was gonna leave it to the police since it doesn't really register with the Justice League" he said "But I suppose I could give it for you three to handle" he added.

"Well, what's the mission?" Greg asked eagerly.

"Well, it's nothing hard" Michael replied "But a head of security put in a call this morning in Hawaii about finding a threatening letter" he said "Like I said, it's not important" he added "I was gonna let it the police handle it but since you three are looking for something to do, I can let you guys handle it" he then said with a smile.

"Great! Anything's better than being stuck doin' monitor duty all day!" Greg whooped as he stood up.

"So where's the mission?" Oliver asked.

"It's in Hawaii" Michael replied "I'll let the head of security know of his lucky break and send you three down" he said.

"Hot dang! We're goin' to Hawaii!" Greg whooped and eagerly ran to the elevator with Justin and Oliver to head down to the Teleporters to go to Hawaii.

…

 _Hawaii, Honolulu_

Justin, Greg and Oliver were then teleported on a sandy beach where they were greeted by the glorious sight of over a dozen of beautiful women in bikinis being photographed by photographers and having their hair and makeup touched up by makeup artists and hairdressers.

Justin was a little wide-eyed at the sight of beautiful women in skimpy clothing, Greg looked like he was in heaven and Oliver had a pensive look on his face.

"Hot dang this is gonna be the best mission I ever been part of!" Greg said thanking his lucky stars that he was born a red-blooded male.

"Dinah would kill me if she knew I was here" Oliver muttered to himself hoping to high heaven that his beautiful girlfriend who could kick his ass in a hand to hand fight wouldn't know about him being here.

"Aren't they worried about catching cold?" Justin asked faintly as his morals questioned whether or not he should be looking at all these scantily dressed women.

"You guys looking for someone?" a voice asked and the three heroes then saw one leggy woman wearing a bikini walk up to them.

"Howdy miss, I'm Vigilante" Greg said introducing himself "These are my friends Shining Knight and Green Arrow" he added introducing his fellow heroes "We're here on a mission" he explained.

"Really?" the bikini clad woman asked with an amused glint in her eyes "And what's your mission?" she asked.

"We are here to investigate the matter of a threatening letter, milady" Justin replied trying very hard to keep his gaze focussed on the woman's face and not her enticing golden tan cleavage.

"And how do I know that you're not some creepy perverts trying to take a sneak peek?" the woman asked with a smile.

Then a beefy man wearing a black suit and a pink tie walked in "It's cool, Behati, I got them" he said.

"You sure about that, Arlo?" the woman now known as Behati asked "They look like dangerous types, maybe I should frisk them?" she said with a suggestive grin. This set Greg into a fit of giggles whilst Oliver tried to look uninterested and Justin was very wide-eyed at the woman's sentence and tensed up.

Behati then left with a giggle toward the makeup trailer, Arlo turned to the three heroes and said "Don't worry about Behati, she's a flirt, gets into trouble all the time" he said with a grin.

"Oh so she was kidding about the pat-down?" Greg asked as his gaze was fixed on the model's admirable backside as it was soon covered with a kimono.

"Focus, Vig" Oliver said to the Texas cowboy "You said you guys got a threatening letter?" he asked Arlo whom he assumed to be the head of security.

"Yeah, we did" Arlo replied "I was gonna let the cops handle it, but now that I've got the Justice League to help on this, this'll be easier" he said.

"So what do you have?" Oliver asked.

"So this morning I was doing my usual security sweep" Arlo explained "And I found this in the models' makeup trailer" he said as he held up a piece of paper with some writing on it. Oliver examined the letter with an evaluating eye and the letter said in large letters _'YOU WON'T IGNORE ME ANYMORE!'_

"Who's the letter addressed to?" Oliver asked Arlo who shrugged his broad shoulders and replied "That's the thing, we don't know!" he said "I got four dozen girls in for the fashion show tomorrow night! Could be any one of them!" he added.

"Have you ever had a stalker before?" Greg asked pulling his eyes away from the models at last. Arlo shook his head and replied "No, never" he said "But I got two of my guys going through all the fan-mail in case we missed anything" he added.

"We'll need to see them all" Oliver said and Arlo nodded his head and left to get things ready. Oliver then held a small conference with Greg and Justin.

"Okay, here's the plan, we'll go through all the fan-mail and see if there's anything that would give an indication of a stalker then we'll talk to the models and ask if they've seen anyone unusual hanging around lately or if they've upset anyone recently" Oliver said laying out a game-plan.

"Well, why don't you and Sir Justin go look through all the fan-mail and I'll go talk to the models" Greg suggested trying to sound casual. Both Oliver and Justin gave the Texan cowboy a deadpan look "Why y'all looking at me like that for?" Greg asked innocently.

"How about you and I search through all the fan-mail and Sir Justin talks to the models" Oliver said which made Greg look at the emerald archer like he was crazy "Why would ya let Sir Justin talk to the models and not me?!" Greg asked incredulously.

"Because I know that Justin won't do anything stupid in front of the models" Oliver replied "Now c'mon, we gotta search through all this fan-mail!" he said as he grabbed Greg by the arm and pulled the complaining cowboy away but not before saying to Justin "Go talk to the models, see if they know of anyone who has a grudge against them" he said to the knight who nodded and mentally steeled himself for his daunting task.

…

 _With Green Arrow and Vigilante_

"Goddang it! I can't believe that you're making me do this!" Greg whined as he sifted through the fan-mail "Why did you let Sir Justin go talk to the models instead of me?" he asked Oliver who replied

"Because I trust Sir Justin to do the honourable thing and actually do the job" he said.

"Is that a crack about my work ethic? Because I can totally act professional!" Greg said vehemently.

"Well you can start by looking at all this fan-mail and see if there's anything that would give us a clue as to who might be the stalker" Oliver replied and eager to show that he was professional, Greg began looking through all the fan-mail trying to find who could be the stalker.

After a few minutes of searching through the fan-mail, Greg spoke up again "Wish we had that crackpot conspiracy nut with us" he said "He'd be able to find out who's the stalker in no time flat!" he added.

Oliver looked at Greg before saying "I suppose we could call in Question's help on this" he said slowly "But he might be busy with a mission… or some weird-ass conspiracy" he added as he pulled out his phone and dialled in the number to the Justice League's resident crackpot conspiracy theorist known as the Question.

…

 _Vic Sage's apartment Hub City_

Victor Sage AKA the Question was currently looking through some video files pertaining to the latest case he was working which involved major corporations controlling people's minds using chemicals in foods when he heard a buzzing on his phone.

"Who would be calling me at this time?" Vic asked himself as he picked up the phone and saw that it was from Oliver. Pressing the answer button, Vic spoke "Arrow, this better be important!" he said waspishly in the phone.

" _I catch you at a bad time, Q?"_ Oliver asked.

"As a matter of fact you did" Vic replied "But I suppose you wouldn't call me if it wasn't important" he said "So what's the problem?" he asked.

" _Well I'm not sure if you've heard but me, Sir Justin and Vigilante are working on a case involving a stalker sending a threatening letter to a bunch of models"_ Oliver replied _"And Vig suggested that we contact you for assistance since you're pretty good at investigating things"_ he said.

"What do you need?" Vic asked.

" _Well, could you do a handwriting analysis on the threatening letter and see who the stalker is? We'd really appreciate it"_ Oliver replied.

"Of course, just send me an image of the threatening letter and I'll get to work on it" Vic said.

" _Thanks Q! You're a lifesaver!"_ Oliver said.

"Thank me when you catch the stalker" Vic replied before hanging up the phone and continued to work on his case.

…

 _Meanwhile with Shining Knight_

Justin walked over to where some models were lounging on a pink couch, trying to steel himself for the daunting task of talking to the models. It wasn't that Justin didn't like or was afraid of women, but given that he was originally from a time period where women dressed a little more conservatively and in this time period women were looser with their dress sense and were a little freer with their bodies. It was a little daunting to talk to women for Justin since he wouldn't know what to say to a modern day woman but he focussed on the task at hand.

"Excuse me good ladies, might I have a moment of your time?" Justin asked the models respectfully.

"Hey! Arlo told us about you" one model said and Justin recognised her as the woman from earlier, Behati if he remembered her name correctly "You're here on a mission?" she asked.

"Indeed I am, good lady" Justin replied "I was given the task of talking to you all" he said while trying not to appear nervous.

"Well, I'm Behati" Behati then said "And this Jasmine" she added pointing to a beautiful dark skinned woman with dark hair who smiled "And this is Elsa" Behati then said pointing to a blonde haired Caucasian woman with blue eyes who also gave a smile.

"How do, I am Sir Justin" Justin then said respectfully with a short bow.

"So you're an actual knight?" Jasmine asked.

"I am, Lady Jasmine" Justin replied "I served under King Arthur himself as one of his knights of the Round Table" he said.

"King Arthur? As in THE King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, that King Arthur" Justin said.

"Well, we've never really met an actual knight before" Behati remarked "Especially one of the Knights of the Round Table" she grinned "What was Sir Lancelot like? Was he really handsome?" she asked.

Justin grimaced a little before replying "I was friends with Sir Lancelot but that friendship ended when it was revealed that he was having an affair with Queen Guinevere" he replied stiffly.

"Oh, sorry to bring that up" Behati said apologetically.

"No apology necessary, Lady Behati" Justin replied "It was a long time ago" he said.

"So what are you here to talk to us about?" Elsa asked.

"Well, it is a rather delicate matter, Lady Elsa" Justin replied.

"Join us on the couch and we can talk" Behati then said as she made some room for Justin to sit. Justin paled slightly before stammering out a reply "I do not believe it is wise for me to sit with you, Lady Behati" he replied.

"Why? Nervous?" Behati asked with a teasing grin.

"No" Justin replied trying to salvage his manly pride.

"Well then what's the problem with sitting with us?" Jasmine asked. Having learned long ago when it was pointless to argue with a woman, Justin jerkily walked over and sat on the spot Behati had made for him and almost immediately, Behati and Jasmine were on either side of him and they laid their heads on his broad shoulders.

Alarm bells were ringing in Justin's head and telling to remove himself from the clutches of these women and try to focus on the task at hand yet some primitive masculine part of Justin told him to stay right where he was and enjoy the company of the women.

"So what did you want to talk to us about?" Behati asked as she looked at Justin and admired the view of Justin's square chiselled jaw.

"Well, I am not utterly certain if your head of security told you all but he found a threatening letter this morning in your makeup trailer" Justin said slowly "And I was going to ask you three if any of you have seen anyone unusual or suspicious loitering about here lately" he added.

"Yeah we heard about the letter" Jasmine said "But speaking for myself, I haven't seen anyone who shouldn't be here hanging around lately" she added shrugging her shoulders which almost made her robe slip off one shoulder.

"Well I don't really read my fan-mail" Elsa said "Most of my fan-mail is screened and anything suss gets handed to the police" she added "But I haven't seen anyone strange hanging around lately apart from the paparazzi" she then said.

"Could any of you think of anyone who would have a reason to hate you?" Justin asked the ladies.

"I have a lot of ex-boyfriends and lot of ex-managers" Elsa replied "But I can't think of any who would want to get back at me" she said.

"Well my last boyfriend was kinda pissed that I broke up with him" Jasmine then said.

"And who was he?" Justin asked quickly hoping that it was a lead to the stalker.

"Franco Martinez" Jasmine replied.

"I believe I have heard of this man" Justin then said "Vigilante often watches race car driving and this Franco Martinez's name was mentioned" he added "But when I last heard, he died of a car crash" he then said.

"Yeah, he hated me for breaking up with me" Jasmine replied.

"I was actually thinking of someone who would currently be alive" Justin then said.

"You didn't ask me that" Jasmine replied "You asked who hated me and Franco was the only person I could think of" she said.

"Y'know the thing is, people think it's easy being a model" Behati then said "They think we just stand there and look pretty" she explained "But it's a whole mindset!" she added "I'm not just selling a product, I'm selling a fantasy!" she then said.

"And there are a lot of people who confuse that fantasy with reality" Behati then said "They think that they know you and that the girl on the TV and the magazine covers is really me" she added "But it's just a role I'm playing" she explained "And when someone confuses that reality with the fantasy, it can be really… scary sometimes."

"I suppose I can sympathise" Justin said which made the models look up at him "Many people look at the members of the Justice League as though we are gods among them" he explained "But we're not gods, we don't claim divinity" he said "It was that reason that Cadmus was created to counter the Justice League because we were seen as a danger to the people we protect" he added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right in a way" Behati murmured "I guess we can relate in some way" she said to Justin. Justin blushed as he realised how close Behati's lips were to his own but he quickly stopped himself and moved away slightly and replied

"It's good to know that you can understand what it's like" he managed to say to the model who looked a little put out.

"But can any of you ladies think of anyone who would have reason to harm you?" the knight asked the girls seriously who each looked at each other before looking at Justin and shook their heads in answer.

"Well thank you all for your time, good ladies" Justin said as he stood up from the couch despite the little moans of disappointment from the models which made Justin's pulse race as some primitive male part of his imagination thought of what he could to really make them moan "I bid you all good day" the former knight of Camelot then said as he walked away.

Elsa then spoke "Has anyone ever told you that you have a nice ass?!" she shouted which made Justin stop dead in his tracks completely unsure how to respond but taking a deep calming breath, Justin continued walking and ignored the giggles from the models.

Once he was far away enough from the models, Justin tapped his communicator to contact Oliver "Green Arrow? How fares the investigation of the letters?" he asked.

Oliver responded almost right away _"Well, I contacted the Question to ask for his help in a handwriting analysis of the threatening letter, but otherwise Vig and I are still searching through all the fan-mail"_ he said _"How is it on your end? Did the models give you any clues on who could be threatening them?"_

"No such luck" Justin replied "I almost thought there was a possible lead when Lady Jasmine mentioned an ex-lover" he said "But I quickly remembered that he was a race car driver who died of a car accident late last year" he added.

" _Damn!"_ Oliver cursed _"Well hopefully Question gets back to us with a lead on who's threatening the models"_ he said with hope in his voice _"In the meantime, it might be best to do some bodyguard duty"_ he suggested.

"But surely the models would have their own bodyguards for that?" Sir Justin asked in disbelief.

" _Maybe, unless you wanna go back to doing monitor duty again?"_ Oliver suggested.

"Very well" Justin grudgingly conceded "I will meet you and Vigilante back on the beach" he said before turning his communicator off and headed back to the beach and returned to Behati, Elsa and Jasmine who were still reclining on the couch.

"Hey! You're back!" Behati smiled at Sir Justin "Got some more questions for us?" she asked.

"Sadly I do not" Justin replied "Green Arrow has given orders that myself, Vigilante and Green Arrow himself are to act as your bodyguards for the day" he said.

"Really?" Jasmine asked "We get the protection of the mighty Justice League?" she asked.

"For the time being" Justin replied "Until the stalker is caught, each of you may be in danger" he said.

"Well it can't get any safer than having three brave superheroes to protect us" Elsa smiled "I call dibs on you!" she quickly said to Sir Justin who paled a little as the blonde beauty quickly latched onto his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

Sir Justin gently tried to pry himself loose from Elsa's grip just as Oliver and Greg walked in. Oliver had a slight smirk on his face and he asked "Do I want to know what's going on here?" he quipped.

Greg grinned behind his bandanna and said "Now yer learning Sir Justin!" he crowed "My boy's finally becoming a man!" he joked.

Elsa looked at Sir Justin who never looked more embarrassed in his life and she asked "Have you never dated a woman before?" she asked in astonishment.

"I… I have not had… time to court a woman" Justin replied uneasily "And I don't see a reason to start now when I am supposed to guard you!" he said as he tried in vain to loosen Elsa's grip on his arm.

"So you guys are going to be our bodyguards?" Jasmine asked Oliver who nodded and replied "For the time being until the stalker is caught, we'll guard you" he explained "and I see your friend has chosen Sir Justin to be her bodyguard" he grinned as he watched Justin try to make Elsa loosen her grip on him.

"I did not ask to be Lady Elsa's bodyguard!" Sir Justin yelped nervously.

"You really need to loosen up there pardner" Greg said "So who wants to go with the good old boy from Texas?" he asked as he winked at Behati and Jasmine.

"I'll go with you" Jasmine smiled "I just hope you can keep up with me" she grinned.

"Guess that leaves me with you" Behati smiled at Oliver who nodded and spoke "Just so you know Miss Prinsloo, I'm already in a relationship with a woman who can kick my ass six ways to Sunday" he warned.

"I'm cool with that" Behati smiled "First thing, me and the girls have to do some shots with the photographers" she said "I suppose you guys want to stay and watch?" she asked.

"Don't worry, we'll keep out of sight" Oliver replied "C'mon boys, time for a stakeout!" he said to Justin and Greg who nodded and followed after the Emerald Archer to find some high ground where they could keep an eye on the models and watch for any suspicious activity.

 _TO BE CONTINUED…_

…

 **A/N: well here's the first chapter of this little story I wanted to throw out there and see how many reviews it gets. I do hope that I got the characters and personalities of Shining Knight, Vigilante and Green Arrow right and how they would act if asked to protect some supermodels. As for the models, I just picked the ones I liked and wrote them in to see how they would act around three superheroes from the Justice League. And from what we can see, it seems Elsa has taken a liking to Sir Justin, could romance be in the air? *wink***

 **Some other characters from the Justice League may appear in the story like the Question, and I suppose for laughs I could throw in Booster Gold as he would no doubt try to get the models' numbers by spinning the story that he's Earth's Greatest Superhero sent back in time to protect the past to save his future which is of course a total lie if anyone knows Booster Gold's backstory.**

 **Onto other news, I've been asked a few times to write a Justice League/Fallout story following the Justice League of Amazons stories I've written with the Lone Wanderer ending up in the Justice League universe when Aresia unleashes her virus on the world and I've decided to write it. So I've set up a voting poll on my profile showing which female character could be paired up with the Lone Wanderer, the list includes a couple of female villains as well as real life supermodels. You can vote up to twenty-five choices and the list includes over fifty-four girls which is probably the largest voting list I've done, so if you want to see a character be paired up with the Lone Wanderer, just go on my profile and click on the voting poll.**

 **Onto other matters, I've been thinking about another Justice League/Elder Scrolls story but instead of using the Dragonborn/Dovahkiin as the crossover character, I'm doing something little different; I'm going to be using an OC character who is the son of the Dragonborn and Daenerys Targaryen from Game of Thrones. Of course you're going to say "But you haven't written a Game of Thrones/Elder Scrolls story yet! How can you write this one?"**

 **True I haven't written an Elder Scrolls/Game of Thrones story yet, but there are a lot of stories, movies, TV shows, cartoons and video games that don't really start at the start. Biggest example is the Star Wars franchise, when they started out they started with Episode IV, V and VI before making the Prequels and they've only recently just made Episode VII.**

 **So you all get where I'm coming from right? Anyways, in this Justice League/Elder Scrolls idea, my OC ends up in the Justice Lords universe and before you ask, no he doesn't join the Justice Lords, he'll be fighting them with the help of a few other characters who might not agree with the Justice Lords way of doing things.**

 **But anyways, I've done enough talking for now, so I'll leave this here and if it gets any good reviews, I'll work on the second chapter.**

 **Take care,**

 **Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
